Abandoned Apartments
The Abandoned Apartments is an area located deep within the Deserted Town, that connects to the Planetarium. Features The area mainly consists of a massive apartment building, with its multiple sections connected by boat rides. Woods Urotsuki enters the area on a narrow path lined with lamps, winding through several trees with gray leaves and wilted flowers. There is a metal park bench next to a vending machine en route to a square building at the end of the path. There is also a well where a green or red creature may appear. Entering the building leads to a short tunnel with a door on its west side near some graffiti. Despite the exit sign being lit, the door refuses to open. Continuing further down the tunnel, Urotsuki emerges in another part of the woods where the apartment building is located. After passing under a worn colored arch, Urotsuki enters the building. Tunnels Inside the building there is a short tunnel that leads to a mazelike room filled with small houses and lampposts. At its end is a barely visible door that leads to another tunnel with a ladder marked with a boat symbol by a nearby metal sign. Through the door is a large room with three boats, one traditional and two in the shape of swans. The far tunnel leads to a short waterway with a bright blue pattern that tints the screen. It empties out at the main part of the building. Apartments After docking the boat, Urotsuki finds herself at the foot of a massive concrete building supported by concrete pillars. A melancholic piano melody plays. There is a vending machine just before the stairs, as well as a few benches. The stairs lead past several strange statues. Despite the apparent complexity of the building, there is only one path Urotsuki can take, as the others are blocked by traffic cones or construction barriers. Eventually, there is a ladder that leads up to a doorway. The music will stop when Urotsuki reaches the top. Through the door is a set of stairs in a brick tunnel. There is a graffiti of a butterfly near the entrance. At the top of the stairs there is a ladder that leads to an elevator, which takes Urotsuki further upwards. Urotsuki emerges on a balcony higher in the building. To the east, past a strange yellow machine, there is a pool of water and a dock with a boat. On the far end of the pool of water is a sewer-like room with another ladder leading even higher into the building. Urotsuki emerges on what appears to be the roof of the building, and after a short walk and up a set of ladders, Urotsuki reaches the uppermost doorway, which leads to the Planetarium. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier → Abandoned Factory → Arc de Pillar World → Mansion → Deserted Pier → Deserted Town → Abandoned Apartments Trivia *The canal at the bottom of the apartment building, after the first boat ride, is blocked to the east. However, the map's author wataru left a note there stating the inaccessible tunnel further down the canal is supposed to connect to one of 710's worlds. aap2.png|The forest area aap1.png|The swan boats aap3.png|The tinted tunnel Category:Locations Category:Wataru Category:In Development